lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal
(Deceased) | birthday = | dateofdeath = | placeoforigin = United States | myspace = | email = | forum-posts = | youtube = | revver = | lg15 = 10459 | twitter = artfulgirl47 | facebook = 100000619122814 Crystal O'Brian | bebo = | actor = Dani Martin | blogs = List of Crystal's blogs | series = OB }} Crystal O'Brian (likely born with the surname Almeida) was a main character in the LG15: Outbreak webseries. She was the younger sister of Greg Mason, and had a falling out with him several years ago. After attending college at Full Sail University, she dropped out and moved to a new town to start over, and began posting video blogs to help celebrate her new life. It was later revealed that Crystal had had some kind of psychotic break as the result of the abuse she suffered as a child. While she is with Mason and Will in Paris on a mission to take down SHENtek, she stabs Mason and leaves him on the side of the road for dead. She is later killed by Mason after he makes it to safety and returns in time to stop her from shooting Will. Background She is an art student who attended Full Sail University until the very beginning of 2010, when she dropped out and moved to another state. Her reasons for leaving are not as of yet known, but it may involve an incident that resulted in having to carry pepper spray that she mentions in passing. Upon arriving in her new town, she checks into a hotel and begins to look for an apartment. A week later she is seen moving in, and leaves a box of her books in the lobby by mistake. A neighbor named Will sees this and later brings the box to her apartment. Crystal thanks him, but hastily ends their introduction and takes the books inside. Flipping through one of the books, she remarks that that was a close call. In facebook chat, she later clarifies that the book had sentimental value because her brother had read that to her every night before bed as a child. Crystal spends the next day unpacking while there is a light snowfall in the town. The next day, she goes to get some coffee at the local coffee shop. What happens after this point is still unclear, as an incident takes place at her apartment that causes it to be blocked off by police tape. Crystal is taken to a car by one of the officers and was driven away. The following Monday, she returned to the apartment complex and reluctantly accepted Will's invitation to stay with him while her apartment window is being fixed. In the blogs she posts following this, she reveals that she's looked through the apartment and hasn't discovered anything missing and that the security footage was missing. As a result, the police told her that there was nothing they could do. By the end of the week she has warmed up more to Will, though she still refers to him as a "lonely nerd." At this point, she moves back into her apartment and begins cleaning up the mess the so-called burglar made. When asked repeatedly by community members where she had been the previous week after going off with the police, she side-steps the question by saying "I don't want to talk about it. Personal stuff, and it doesn't really matter anywayz. Sry!" However, after being bombarded by questions about it, she reluctantly admitted that she left because she thought Will was the one who had broken into her apartment, but had realized her mistake when she saw his video, which showed he was away from the building when the break-in occurred. Etymology Crystal comes from the English word crystal for the clear, colourless glass, sometimes cut into the shape of a gemstone. The English word derives ultimately from Greek κρυσταλλος (krystallos) meaning "ice". It has been in use as a given name since the 19th century.http://www.behindthename.com/name/crystal See also *Theories about Crystal References